


It's Team Motor!

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Children, Friendship, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Past, Pokemon Evolution, Raihan being a bully, Rivalry, they're like lowkey gay for each other but there's no actual shippy stuff in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how Leon's charizard evolved!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 27





	It's Team Motor!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Leon and Raihan, while being rivals, are best friends.  
> \- In this scene, Raihan is 11 and Leon is 10.  
> \- Team Motor, in my headcanons, is a team that was around before Hop and Gloria/Victor were even old enough to understand English. Once Leon became champion, he completely eradicated the team to make Galar safer.  
> \- Leon's nickname for his charmeleon/charizard is "Ceniza".

“Well look at that, it would seem we’re at the end of the Gym Challenge,” Raihan says, speaking in an over-the-top fake English accent to provoke Leon. “All that’s left for us is to challenge this gym and then the league starts.”

“Mhm,” Leon ignores Raihan’s teasing of his accent, pushing a loose curl behind his ear. He stands at the mouth of the city, and stretching before him down the street is the Hammerlocke gym. _Dragon types won’t really be an issue_ , Leon supposes in his head, looking over his rival.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Raihan grabs the top of Leon’s head and ruffles his hair, causing the strands to cover Leon’s eyes. He screams in frustration at Raihan’s rough treatment. “It’s not like you to have a thought.”

Leon claws aimlessly at the air, before grabbing Leon’s wrist and shoving his hand off. “I’m just thinking that this gym is going to be child’s play if you’re anything to go off of when it comes to dragon types!”

And then Leon takes off running with charmeleon hot on his heels, knowing that Raihan is going to immediately try and wrestle him down for saying something like that. “HEY! I’M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!”

About part way into their game of chase, Leon slows to a walk and takes more interest in the surrounding shops. Sure, he’s already seen them once before, but the displays in the windows were different from the first time around.

Raihan catches up and shoves Leon, but doesn’t do much more than that. “Don’t run like that,” he says, rolling his eyes. “I swear I won’t find you if you get lost.”

“You always say that,” Leon replies. “But I can rely on you just about as much as I can rely on Ceniza.” He smiles down at his charmeleon, who gives a loud hiss in gratitude.

Raihan inhales sharply, like he was going to say something, but his insult never comes. Leon wasn’t particularly interested in whatever he had to say anyway, more focused on fawning over his partner. “Isn’t that right, Ceniza? You’re so smart and I can put all the trust in the world in you, you never ever let me down, isn’t that right?”

“Leon--” Raihan said weakly, grabbing for Leon’s shoulder and trying to shake it. “Leon look..!”

Leon smiles at Raihan’s grip on his shoulder. He rolls his eyes, “What? So you can bully me agai-” A loud crash interrupts Leon, and he looks up. Suddenly, Raihan wasn’t next to him anymore. Leon caught sight of him running away to the side of the street, near a shop. When Raihan realized that Leon wasn’t following him, he screams.

“LEON! LOOK OUT!!”

Leon’s eyes get very wide when he notices a large shadow fall over his form, and he turns to see that a large vehicle is flying towards him. He drops to the ground in a frightened crouch, his hands holding the back of his head and braces himself for the worst.

He squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the impact, his entire body wracked with shivers. Instead of metal meeting flesh, however, Leon can see a bright flash of white light emitting from the side of him that the car was incoming from through his closed eyes. He hesitantly lets go of his head, and opens his eyes, looking towards the side.

In front of him, charmeleon--no, charizard is holding the nose of the car. She’s hunched over from the impact, but slowly she unfolds herself and lifts the car slightly, before throwing it back in the direction it came from.

**_GRRRRRRRRUUUGHHHHH!!!_ **

Flames and smoke billow up from Ceniza’s nostrils. She’s clearly angry about the attack on her partner!

Leon grips the front of his shirt, gasping loudly. His charizard… his charizard evolved to protect him from getting turned into roadkill! “Ceniza…”

He feels someone grip on his wrist, and he’s pulled up to his feet. He sees Raihan’s expression, and the taller of the two looks like he’s trying to mask the shock and worry that is so evident on his face. “It’s-It’s Team Motor!” He says, looking back in the charizard's direction, where the car was thrown in from. In the distance, there’s screaming and more destruction. “We gotta get to-”

“WE’VE GOT TO STOP THEM!” Leon yells, finally feeling something other than shock. It was pure rage. Rage at almost being turned into a red smudge on concrete, and passion at his partner's evolution. He takes off running, “CENIZA, COME ON!”

Raihan stares at Leon and Ceniza’s figures as they run towards the danger in surprise, before he grins and his heart jumps. It’s times like this that Raihan remembers why he’s head over heels for the airheaded shortstack. His bravery, his passion, his flame. He’s perfect. “Hey! I’m not letting you get all the glory!” He calls out, racing after them and unclipping a pokeball from his belt.


End file.
